


Jessie's Repent

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cover Art, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: After blowing up the Mako Reactor causing devastation to sector 1, Jessie feels guilty to the people who had suffered from her bomb. so for forgiveness Jessie goes over to sector 1 and begs for it in her own way. Requested by Greenlion13.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The Avalanche have just blown the first Mako Reactor. Everyone is thrilled, striking their first blow to the corporation to save their planet but when they arrive outside they find the damage to be greater than they originally thought, destroying parts of the sector around it and possibly killing a lot of innocent people. Barret Wallace comes in to lift their spirits saying to them he will hold them all in these troubled time but Jessie still feels responsible. On their way back to base, Jessie has conflicted emotions about the event. It shouldn't have caused that big of damage, she was sure everything checked out when she built the bomb, maybe the mako caused a bad reaction to the bomb, maybe some invisible enemies cloud mentioned earlier did something. When she gets back to her room and hears about it on the news Jessie successfully convinces herself it was her fault and she needs to repent for her sins.

The next day Jessie swallows her pride becoming anxious about what she's about to do and goes over to sector 1 and tells the people the crime that she did. The people, understandable upset, throw things at her and call her names getting ready to maul her. She continues to say that she is here to repent allowing the citizens of Midgar city to use her body as they see fit. The crowd silently stunned at what she had just said. Then they all rush over to her stripping away her armor and clothes.

The mob forces her on her knees and makes her suck cock. Bobbing her head as she sucks strangers cock, slapping her with their cock. They reach for her breast groping pulling roughly on them. Jessie can barely breathe from all the face fucking they're doing to her. Jessie made a mess out of herself and the men cocks drooling all over as she gags on them. Jessie felt disgusted as she sucked down the men's smelly, sweaty, cock, but she press on, to relieve the guilt she felt inside. Even though Jessie was embarrassed and mortified by what's happening to her she started to feel really good the more cocks she had to suck. Jessie manages to finish some of the guys off as they cum all over her face, but others she couldn't due to other men in the group to rip her away to suck on their cock. It seems as if it would never end.

After sucking down 35 cocks Jessie finds herself surrounded by females. They all feel her up and start licking every part of her body, her tits, nipples, her stomach, her pussy, asshole, her face, ears, her armpits, thighs, arms, and even toes. Caressing their tongues on Jessie's body creating a tingling sensation to her. Jessie squirm and struggle, as they molest her, but then Jessie was subcommand to her lust the more the girls played with her body, stop struggling, moaning aloud to their magic touch. Then they start fingering her pussy, a bunch of girls try to put their fingers in her as they can while jerking her while others aggressively rub her clit down. Others jerking their fingers in her asshole. Jessie pussy became so wet, gushing profusely on the amount of attention the ladies of sector 1 was giving her. The ladies with wet hands from Jessie pussy started shoving it in her mouth. One lady started eating Jessie out, while another stood over her and forced Jessie to eat her out. The other ladies in the group turning on by the event started kissing and playing with each other as they slowly got undressed. Each woman took turns eating Jessie out and having her eat them out. Some even played with her tits, jiggling them and slapping them around, two girls sucking on each of her tits. They grab some objects and fuck with them. They then take control of her each one scissoring her. Jessie lost count on how many times she had cum while the girls used and abused her. Jessie was finding out about herself that she really loves being submissive to a bunch of strangers.

She then gets gang bangs by a bunch of guys. They place her on top of some gut dick who is laying down. Jessie bounces up and down on as two men stand beside her. She sucks their dicks as she bounces on the third. One man goes up behind her and pushes her down, lying on top of the man's chest now, and he rubs his dick against her asshole before he penetrates it. Jessie screams as his stranger huge man meat enters into her asshole, stretching it out and stuffing her. Jessie is now being fucked in both her pussy and asshole by two large hard cocks. A third guy comes in front of Jessie and places his dick inside her mouth. All three men trust their dicks into Jessie and just when one finishes on her, another one comes along to take his place. Some ladies come in to add to the pleasure. They suck on Jessie tits, rub her clitoris as she gets fucked, lick her face, and even make out with the guys who have their dicks inside of Jessie. Soon the whole sector 1 becomes a big orgy fest, everyone fucking everyone, wives are fucking their husband's friends, husbands fucking their wives friends, teen boys fucking adult women, teen girls fucking adult men, friends and stranger fucking each other's friends, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, moms, dad, and even homeless. After a while of constant banging from the crowd becomes too much for Jessie, her body getting numb. Jessie who was disgusted and hated her punishment now started to love it. Jessie begged for more dicks, begged for the people to treat her like garbage to use and abused. Jessie loved the way she has been treated and wanted more.

As the crowd dives deeper in their lust they start to become much more creative about their torture on Jessie. One guy shoves a full bottle of beer down her asshole, a group of teenage boys hold her down and pours hot candle wax on the more sensitive parts of her body, stinging and burning her nipples and areolas, her pussy and clit, her ass, and her stomach. Some housewives come out with paddles and whips and star smacking Jessie around with them. Jessie cried out Yes as the pain from the start of the vicious gangbang turned into pleasure. Some teenage girls gather all the stray dogs they can find to make Jessie please them. Other people taking notice bring their dogs out too so Jessie can please them as well.

Hitting an all-time low Jessie is now getting fucked by various dogs, ramming their canine dicks into her as she sucks them off too. The crowd deeply enjoyed Jessie's humiliation. After all, Jessie has endured she was now so deep in her lust that now she can't help but be turned on by the dogs, feeling every moment becoming wetter as the dog's dirty tongue licks her pussy, ass, and breast. The dogs constantly cum on and in her as she bobs her head, sucking and tasting their dicks and cum, cumming inside her pussy, even Jessie came from the feeling of being covered in dogs cum as the people looked at her, laughing at how pathetic she is. At the end of the night, the crowd returns back to their lives leaving Jessie in the middle of the streets defeated, covered in cum. Jessie is at peace knowing that she was punished for her crimes and considers being a slave to them again.


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/ff7-jessie


End file.
